Industrial cooking apparatuses, especially hot-air steamers, are provided with an apparatus control for all components to be controlled, such as the fan and the heating device in particular. For this purpose, it has to be ensured that when the door is opened into a pressure release position, in which only a small gap is left open between the door and the housing of the apparatus for the purpose of pressure compensation, or when the door is opened completely the control switches off especially the fan and the heating device immediately as otherwise the operating staff might sustain burns and/or scalds.
For this purpose, switching devices are known which consist of a contact and a magnet actuating this contact in the door of the cooking chamber. However, tests carried out within the context of the invention have shown that in particular when banging the door shut short contacting of the switch occurs, which actuates in particular the fan or the ventilator, respectively, and the heating device for a short time. The main reason for this is that, by banging the door shut, the door closes the electrical contact for a short time and thus undesired contacting occurs, which leads to the undesired actuation of the fan or the ventilator, respectively, explained above.